Iruka's son and Naruto's best friend
by Tozic
Summary: One day, iruka's son joined his class, his son's name is Ace umino. He Naruto become best friends. How will life be like with Ace in it.


**Hey guys, Torbash here, this fanfic is where Iruka has a son named Ace (oc) who is Naruto's bestfriend. also Ace later on will have a nickname like ace in the hole or something like that because when it comes to throwing ninja weapons, he never misses. ALSO! I am writing a new fanfic called 'switching places' its where Naruto and gaara switch places. NOW! enjoy my fanfic, idk if it is good, but you people will tell me if you review, right? ~shakes head~ nvm back to the fanfic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN ACE AND MABYE THIS IDEA IDK**

 **bold: beast talk**

 **bold and underline: jutsu**

 ** _bold and italic: 'beast thoughts'_**

 _italic: 'thoughts'_

nothing: normal talk or narrating

* * *

As Iruka Umino walked into his classroom with his son Ace Umino, he heard all of his students talking. Iruka is a man with a scare across the bridge of his nose. his brown hair is put back in a ponytail. he is wearing his Konoha headband on his forehead. He is wearing his green chunin vest with a swirl on the back. under his vest is a black turtle neck. he is also wearing dark blue ninja pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles along with his blue ninja sandals. he looks down at his son. his son, Ace Umino had black hair as dark as the night, his eyes bright red. Ace had gotten his looks from his mother. Ace is wearing a Black short sleeves jacket with a yin yang on the back. his jacket is unzipped, showing a crimson colored tank top. he is wearing black fingerless gloves. Ace also had on black ninja pants with white bandages wrapped around his ankles along with black sandals. Iruka noticed that Ace's eyes were staring at one boy, to be exact, Naruto Uzumaki.

"that's him, right dad?" Ace whispered to his dad. Iruka nodded. he and Ace walked to his desk. he then preformed his **BIG HEAD NO JUTSU!** getting everyone's attention

"alright, now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce our new student" he gestured towards ace "Ace Umino. Ace would you like to introduce yourself?"

Ace shrugged "sure tou-san" the student's eyes widened (except Sasuke)

"YOUR IRUKA-SENSEI'S SON!" our famous pink howling monkey, I mean girl, yelled

Ace just nodded then started introducing himself

"hi. I'm Ace Umino. my dad is Iruka Umino. I like training, food, jutsu, weapons, and being lazy sometimes. I dislike loud people, and a lot more things. my goal is to become a jutsu and weapons specialist." He finished

Iruka noticed that some of the girls were blushing at his son. he laughed to himself at that

"alright son, you can go sit next Naruto" he pointed at the blonde boy, who was sleeping. Ace walked over and sat down next to naruto. naruto had golden blonde hair, and three whiskers on each side of his face. his eyes were closed so Ace couldn't see them. Naruto was wearing a orange jumpsuit, a pair of green googles on his forehead, and blue ninja sandals. when Ace sat down, naruto woke up. he groaned a little and looked at Ace with his deep blue eyes. he then jumped up

~~~ _naruto's POV~~~_

I woke up to a black haired boy with bright red eyes sitting next to me. I'll say I was a little freaked out so I did the first thing that came to mind and that was to jump. so I did. what I didn't expect was the boy to grab me and sit me back down. I was confused he than pointed his head towards the front of the class. I realized he was saying be quite or you'll get in trouble. he let go and turned back to the class. I took the time to look at his appearance. **(I didn't feel like typing out Ace's outfit again- A/N)** Once I did, I started paying attention to Iruka-sensei's class. when I ever started to fall asleep, Ace, I found out his name when Iruka-sensei called on him, would flick me in the shoulder to wake me up

~~~ no one's POV~~~

As the class continued, Iruka started to notice naruto paying more attention.

 _' guess ace did something' he thought as he continued to teach_

unknown to all, a certain brooding bastard, I mean, uchiha noticed the exchange between naruto and the new kid, Ace.

~ _~~sasuke's POV~~~_

I glared at the new kid, hoping to scare him, but if he noticed it, he just brushed off. I'll be honest, the new kid looked strong. I smiled.

 _'another person who can challenged but ill easily defeat him because I'm a uchiha' I thought to myself_

I turned back to the front of the class.

~ _end of sasuke's POV~~~_

* * *

~~~ one hour later~~~

~bell rings~~

"alright class, lunch time" Iruka said, closing his book. everyone but Ace filed out of the class but not before a couple girls asked Ace if he wanted to eat with them he declined all of them. the same thing happened to Sasuke and he declined the as well. the girls that asked walked away ,sulking. Ace walked over to his dad, holding a couple books on which he put in his weapons pouch.

"so, what do you think about naruto and the class?" Iruka asked, looking at his son

"well, they all are pretty loud except a couple of them" Ace admitted.

"haha" Iruka laughed

"but some of them look like they would be great ninjas, if they changed a few things about them." Ace said

"hmm? who?" iruka asked,

"I'm just guessing, but Sasuke uchiha, sakura Haruno, shikamaru nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, shino aburame, naruto and a few of the civilian's kid" Ace said with a shrug

"you can tell me later about what they need to change but go have lunch and make friends" Iruka said

"Yes Sir" Ace said, mocking a sult to his father he than ran outside.

As he came outside, he saw naruto sitting alone on a swing that hung on a tree. Naruto looked sad and was staring at his classmates talk and laugh among each other. Ace walked over to naruto and said something that made naruto's eyes widen

"wanna be friends?"

"Uh sure" naruto said "but wont your dad yell at you? For being friends with me?"

"Nope." Ace said

"r-really?!"

"Ya. I can even help you in school since your behind in your skill and studys" ace said

"ugh really"

"yep. And here," ace offered him a sandwich "my dad says all you eat is ramen so here. You'll be short if you keep eating so much of it"

"also who is your dad?"

Ace smiled "iruka-sensei" Naruto's mouth dropped

"thats awesome!" He shouted

 _and after that day, Naruto and Ace became best friends_

 **Author's note: ok that is one chapter done. Now, do any of you have any questions? If you do, P.M me. Any opinions. Tell me them because i want to become a better writer well intle next time: JA NE!**


End file.
